Is it love
by garraofdafunk
Summary: naruto falls in love with sasuke and cant help him self from wanting him. Will sasuke reject him find out now! sasunaru production
1. prologue

disclaimer: I dont own naruto

I dont like the sasunaru paring but this is for my freind

So let it begain

**The** **prologue**

**Is it love**

If this is love...

Than pleas tell me how to fill in the blank...

(Naruto's prov)

I walked out of the movies and in to the rain. I ran across the street into the book stor so why the rain is dripping down I can do some thing inside with out being board to tears.

I looked around for some thing that cought my eye but the only thing I saw that intrest ma was Sasuke.

When eveer i looked at him my heart starts racing and I always get a light headed. I'm sure it is love no doubt in my mind. And I now for sure that emo boy Sasuke loves me at all so there is no hope for US.

I turned arund to look at a shelf to see if there is any thing that I have intrest on. Nothing. Nothing at all. sighed a loud sigh and turned my head back to sasuke and cought him walking towerd me.

"Naruto. Did you get a chance to talk to Kakashi to day. I want to see if we have a mission tomorro." He said in a dull way but it was so, so cute.

"Um no I did not, but I do have a feeling that we do have one tomorro maybe."

"Hmm OK. Thank you naruto I'd best be going now."

"Um Sasuke."

"Yes?" I couldent help my self could no longer help it. I pressed my lips up to Sasuke's and closed the gap between us.

"I love you."

(To be continued)


	2. the angle

I really hate the pair sasunaru but got to admit it is new material and it is good

I really hate the pair sasunaru but got to admit it is new material and it is good

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1 the angel

(Naruto's Prov)

A week has passed after the incident, more like the I did. I have not seen Sasuke any were. Kakashi sensei said he was on a mission. I don't believe him not one bit. I think Sasuke is avoiding me on purpose. I'm such a loser. I was better off keeping my feelings inside.

'Knock Knock.' Came from the door. I walked across the room and opened the Door and Sasuke was standing right in front of me blushing. He looked like an angel from heaven.

"Sasuke!" I yelped in surprise. "I thought you were avoiding me?"

"Well your wrong." He said walking through the door. Handing me a little spray bottle. "That my friend is breath spray. So if you ever are going to kiss me again pleas I beg you use that for the mercy of all things living. You have bad breath." I breathed into my hand and smelled the air. My nose cringed up at the smell. Sadly Sasuke was right.

"So why are you here?" He curled up his lips and than spoke.

"So you love me don't you?"

"Yes." I said sitting next to him.

"And now that was the second time you kissed me."

"The first time some one pushed me."

"Well Naruto I really don't now how to say this butt Naruto."

"Yes." I said with a little hope that he might actually like me.

"It was hared for me to except it but Naruto your Gay." My head dropped.

"I Know that." I said in a low tone.

"No Naruto this is what I really wanted to say." He was all serious now. "I know it hurts to be rejected." I now know were this is going. "Naruto." He grabbed my arms. "This is going against every thing I am. But I love you too." He yanked me forward and kissed me. He started out as the dominate but I was not going to be the UKE. And I was here first and plus it was meant to be Sasuke as the UKE I mean he has it in his name for crying out loud.

I struggled with him till I was on top. I pushed him down so he was laying on the coach. He started to lick my lower lip begging for entrance. I happily let him in and quickly he explored every inch of my mouth. He started his hand up my shirt and started to play with my nipple. He moved his hand down my chest and took my shirt. I started to take off his pants when some one came through the door.

"What the Hell is going on hear?" Called some one from the door. We both looked up and Sakura was at the door with her mouth hanging open. "Sasuke? Naruto? You guys are gay." We both looked at each other and blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, so what if we love each other. Tell the howl world we don't care." Sasuke called from underneath me.

"Ewe that is so gross." Sakura called out leaving the room. We both got up and dressed our selves.

"That was weird." Sasuke said smiling in his angle smile that was so rare to see. "Hay Naruto can I sleep with you to night?"

"Sure you can sleep with me any night." I smiled back at him. We now in my room striped down to our boxers and squeezed in the twin bed together and quickly fell asleep.

The next day I found my self by myself in bed. I looked around for some thing to ware. But all my close were gone off the floor. I gave up looking for clean close and grabbed some close out of the dirty close hamper.

I walked out off the room and saw Sasuke sipping a hot cup of tea and another cup of across from him.

"Good morning Naruto!" He said getting up off his chair and racing toward me grabbing my waist and kissing me. "I have a mission to day Naruto I was not going to leave in teal you were awake." He said kissing me again.

"Aw do you have to?"

"Unfortunately. I was supposed to leave an hour ago so I best be going."

"Ok by." I said giving him a hug and letting him go.

(Three weeks later)

Sasuke was supposed to be back three days ago but has not returned. I started pacing in the garden in the middle of the village. I have been pacing so much the grass was all pounded in to the ground and dead.

"Naruto." Kakashi said from behind with a sad expression.

"Hnn."

"Naruto pleas listen to me before you do any thing stupid." I just raised my eye brow.

"Sasuke has returned." A smile went across my face but soon diapered at Kakashi's sad look.

"What happened to Sasuke?" I demanded.

"The medics say he's well dead and they can't do any thing." I stared at him in shock. Sasuke almost dead. Can't survive. What happened?"

(To be continued)

So give me your opinion should Sasuke dye or make a recovery you decide because I can't pleas help me.

Pleas reveiw


End file.
